


Dyin' Bloody [Artwork Commissions by NuclearGers]

by SmashSlam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Death, Gangbang, Gore, Gun Kink, M/M, Monster Rape, Nipple Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Zombies, implied necro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashSlam/pseuds/SmashSlam
Summary: Hard Noncon/Gore Commissions and attached drabbles.Artwork done by NuclearGers.Twitter: https://twitter.com/NuclearGersTumblr: https://nucleargers.tumblr.com/My own Artwork and Sketches atmy FAAlso taking suggestions/requests/comments at Smashslam@gmail.com





	Dyin' Bloody [Artwork Commissions by NuclearGers]

  
It should've been easy- just a case of zombies disappearing folks off the roadways in some backwater corner of the Midwest. Practically a milk run for a seasoned hunter like Bobby Singer. Unfortunately hunting is a dangerous line of work, and the smallest misstep often has horrific consequences. All it took was one stray glancing blow and he was on his back- felled by a creature's wild swing with a rotted 2x4. In his daze he found himself on the ground- quickly pinned down by a dozen or so slavering undead.  
  
Hunts go wrong. Luck runs out. Hunters don't have happy endings. A veteran like Bobby knew all too well he'd eventually meet an ignoble fate- but even his own bleak cynicism hadn't prepared him for what came next. As the jeering and cackling started, he figured it'd be moments before he'd die painfully- torn apart and eaten by the band of shambling monsters. He figured it wouldn't take long at least, but he figured wrong.  
  
Within moments they had him stripped down to the skin. Bobby was going to pay for the creatures' comrades he'd felled in the scuffle, and unfortunately for him, the creatures found him quite the handsome catch. Taking a grizzled old veteran like him alive was a rare treat, and they were going to make the most of it. Even hillbilly undead still had their manners-the night was still young- plenty of time to show their guest a long, good time.

 

  
Bobby was a solidly built man, naturally strong from his chosen occupations of mechanic by day, and hunter by night. He'd been through countless close calls and scrapes, and out of sheer stubbornness and grit he'd survive them all. He'd never imagined he'd one day meeting his end getting rutted into the dirt by a gang of undead. He was a resilient old bastard, and as the night wore on he grew to curse that. It meant that the beasts didn't have to hold back- they didn't have to fear breaking their new toy- at least too soon. At first it was just rape- they delighted in forcing the old man to cum. For hours they took turns fucking him and making him moan like a whore. They pushed him further as the night went on. Strong willed as Bobby was, a gun to the temple was plenty incentive for him to open his mouth for an eager cock. They delighted as he had to gurgle and fight for breath every time one of them shot a thick, pungent load down his tortured throat.  
  
Even mounted from both ends- it wasn't enough to satisfy the rowdy crowd. Creatures of the night as they were, their more bestial hungers were hard to rein in. They grew rougher and rougher, the crude fondling and groping progressing to outright torture, the old man's muffled moans giving way to choked sobs and screams. Eventually a haphazard squeeze of a trigger mercifully ended his suffering- not that it stopped the creatures from continuing to toy with his body. He was still quite entertaining while he remained warm- and even after he made for quite the supply of fresh, tender meat.

Days after when another crew of hunters finally cleared out the den, they found one of the slain zombies wearing Bobby's battered, cum and blood spattered hat- that grisly trophy the only remnant they could find of the old veteran.

 


End file.
